Happy Valentines, Eiri
by mirai aria
Summary: [V-day fic] It's Valentines Day and Eiri is preparing for a special night just for Shuichi. However, he just keeps on forgetting something important....


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, Eiri or Shuichi (Shu-chan!). Maki Murakami-sensei does! XD

A/N: Yay, it's the first time I actually wrote something _for_ the season! I'd actually wanted to write a humorous, Shuichi-centric piece but decided later on I wanted to do something with Eiri in it. It turned out pretty well, I suppose… or at least I _hope_ it turned out pretty well. Well, anyway, happy reading…..!

.

.

.

.

Happy Valentines, Eiri 

.

.

.

.

Eiri woke up to the warmth of the sun on his skin and the cold, suffocating, silence in their room. His eyes fluttered open and for a few long moments they watched, unblinking, the ceiling above him as he wondered about the many things he had to do and wanted to do for later on. When he blinked away, he found himself staring at the empty space beside him. Many thoughts passed through his mind, none of which stayed long enough for him to pin down and identify, before a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Rising up and combing though his hair with a hand leisurely, he noted with one final glance to the empty space on their bed that his lover had gotten up earlier than he did, which was rare, and was now at work most probably. He got up and stifled a yawn before giving the calendar on the drawer beside his side of the bed a quick glance. February 14, 2002 – it was Valentines Day, not that he didn't know that already. He knew the moment he woke up, had been thinking about it before going to sleep last night and he had things planned for today.

He made a mental note to call Shuichi at work later, on his mobile phone, but remembered the moment he stepped into the bathroom and his bare feet came into contact with the smooth, cold tiles that Shuichi couldn't have gone to work with it. The thing was broken, sitting in his desk's second drawer, waiting to be picked up and taken to the nearest repair shop a couple of blocks away. And it looked like the thing would remain in his drawer until it fell, literally, into pieces because he could never seem remember to take it the damned thing out and take it to the repair shop to be fixed. He shrugged and scrapped the mental note and the idea of calling Shuichi altogether. He _could_ call Shuichi at NG but he knew he wouldn't get much out of it since his pink-haired idiot had an equally idiotic, not to mention — sadistic, manager who seemed to have a fetish for guns. Knowing Shuichi, he would discard whatever he was doing at the moment just to talk to his '_koi_' and Eiri didn't really want to risk getting Shuichi shot by their gun-toting manager.

When he stepped into the shower, he had a sinking feeling that he was forgetting something but once the warm water was running down and warming his cold and tired body, he ignored it, closed his eyes and decided that whatever it was it would have to wait. He had more important things to do.

.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

.

Eiri wore the infamous wine-red shirt, black coat and trousers combination today. When he got out of the shower and stood in front of his wardrobe, something nagged at him to pick Shuichi's favorites, no questions asked. The wine-red shirt was a gift from the idiot for his last birthday – he was twenty-four years old and counting – and the idiot loved it to pieces. He figured Shuichi would love to see him in it for the first time ever since he succeeded in getting him to try it on his birthday. He could almost picture it; Shuichi staring at him with adoringly with that distant look on his eyes that told him Shuichi was _definitely_ thinking about him, amongst other things, like the bed, for example. 

His lips curved into a smirk when he incorporated the words '_Shuichi'_ and '_Bed'_ together and he licked his lips when his mind wandered off from the innocent norm. Before his mind could add more to the words '_Shuichi_' and '_Bed_' though, he was jolted back to reality by the sound of loud chattering and giggling behind him. He shot the group of high school girl girls behind him a glare and was thankful for the sunglasses he always wore whenever he was outside before turning his attention back to the assortment of chocolates on the shelf before him. What would Shuichi like best? He wondered and after a few more long minutes of not-so-deep thinking, he discreetly took one box of every kind on the shelf and made a bee-line for the counter, hoping nobody noticed him. So it was fact that he didn't know what kind of chocolate Shuichi liked _best_ and Pocky couldn't really count as a 'chocolate' so he did the next best thing. Afterall, what were the chances of him going wrong if he had every single kind of chocolate on the shelf? 

Once he was in the car and the plastic-full of chocolates were seated on the front-seat beside him, he considered calling Shuichi, to ask what kind of chocolates and what brand he liked best, for awhile. He slipped his car keys into the ignition and then decided that, just to be on the safe side, he would visit the nearby 7-eleven on his way home just to pick up a good few (ten to twenty) boxes of Pocky. It would be to appease his Shu-chan, _just in case_, his pink-haired idiot didn't like the chocolates he bought. 

One problem solved, he began driving to the nearest Supermarket a happy man with a mental list of what to buy already in mind. As much as he detested going to 'fangirl-infested zones', much less a Supermarket, he knew he had things he _had_ to get and he didn't really want to ask his brother-in-law for those. Who knew what Valentines did to his brother-in-law's mind? It would be like walking into the jaws of a lion.

His eyes caught the glimpse of the huge billboard hanging on one of the buildings while he was waiting for the green light at one of the intersections. It had the whole _Nittle Grasper_ on it, minus Tohma who was missing for some reason, and the words "Valentines Concert! 2002. 2.14" in red. He thought of Shuichi and _Bad Luck_, wondering if they were going to be part of the concert, or not. If so, then he would have to ready himself for an hour or two worth of ear-torturing music. Shuichi's music wasn't bad, it was one of the things he'd learnt to _like_ in the course of their relationship, it was the decibel at which it was played in that bothered him and made his poor eardrums scream for salvation whenever he was _forced_ into one of their concerts. Forced, meaning; _not so_ innocently tricked and '_bribed'_ to going.

When the light turned green and he began driving away, the sinking feeling returned, this time stronger. He was forgetting something, something important. He shook his head and shrugged the thought out of his mind again.

It could wait. It couldn't be more important that his Shuichi.

.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

.

He ignored the curious and admiring glances the women, married and single alike, were continuously giving him and pretended to be completely oblivious to the attention they were giving him as he walked across the aisle, looking to his left and right, in search of the right brand of wine. The basket he carried in the crook of his arm was filled with items for the candlelit dinner he had planned for the two of them tonight and he was just missing one thing and that was the wine. 

As his hands closed in around the neck of a bottle, he stopped as remembered how he'd never really done something like this before. It had always been him taking Shuichi to this restaurant, or that restaurant or Shuichi making futile attempts to cook for him. He smirked and reasoned to that tiny little voice in his mind that was telling him he could screw up so bad and ruin the occasion that there was a first time for everything and that he wasn't as much a disaster in the kitchen as Shuichi was. The voice stopped nagging at his mind and he marched towards the counters victorious. He _could_ cook, unlike a certain pink-haired pop idol.

He pushed the sunglasses perched on the nose of bridge up and quickly wiped the smile of satisfaction on his lips when he noticed the way a couple of young women across the aisle were looking at him strangely. Taking that as his cue, he walked brusquely towards the nearest counter and was glad there weren't any lines. He watched the cashier go through his purchased items, checking the items himself and running through his mental list over and over again just in case he was forgetting something. And indeed, he did feel like he was forgetting something, something really important.

The cashier handed his card with a bow before tending to the next customer in line. He walked away, the card in hand, rubbing his thumb on the punched in numbers on it as he tried to think about what he was missing. When he couldn't for the life of him put a finger on it, he shrugged and headed for his car outside the Supermarket. It could wait, definitely. He had things to do and one more stop to go to before he headed back home.

.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

.

Despite the fact that today his latest novel, "Precious", was being released, his favorite bookstore, which was also the biggest in the area, was still fairly empty and for that Eiri was glad. The fact that he insisted his latest novel be released on Valentines Day, despite it being a weekday, was reason to this. And even though he knew there was still a whole day, not quite literally, before his faithful fans flocked to the bookshops for his latest creation he still hurried to the counter to pick up the book he reserved.

"If you don't mind me asking, Yuki-san, what are you going to do with the book?" The owner of the shop asked him as he handed him the book. He had the book wrapped nicely in glossy orange wrapping paper, which he knew Shuichi would love, and a small red card to come along with it. Quietly, he eyed the package before offering the older man a mysterious smile.

"It's Valentines." Eiri told the man quietly, knowing those two words answered everything. The man's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at him confusedly for a few long moments before smiling and telling him he had better go back to his office on the second floor. 

Eiri walked away, Shuichi's present tucked in one arm. Once Eiri was outside the bookstore, the sinking feeling hit him again coupled with an unidentifiable sense of loss he couldn't understand. 

"It's nothing." He told himself quietly, even though he himself didn't quite believe it anymore, and got into the car. He started the engine and began driving home in silence. Calmly, he pushed the disturbing thought into the back of his mind and concentrated on getting back home and then getting ready for tonight.

The apartment was dark and empty when he got home. The first thing he did after closing the door behind him was turn the lights on. He half-expected to see Shuichi seated on the wooden floor in front of the television, barefooted and clothed in a simple shorts and T-shirt combination, while he watched TV or played videogames when light filled his living room. He wasn't disappointed though when he found the space in front of the TV empty, knowing Shuichi was probably "hard at work" back at the NG building. His Shu-chan wouldn't be back until later that afternoon, or night, whichever it was and after depositing most the items he bought in the refrigerator and leaving some on the counter for later when he began cooking, he headed for the study to work.

.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

.

Eiri had never been really this nice to Shuichi, going as far as cooking and setting up a candlelit dinner just for the two of them instead of going out and he, more than anything, regretted it. Amber eyes watched the empty seat across the table in complete silence as the clock ticked away restlessly, a constant reminder to him that time was slipping away. 

And time had always been slipping away from his grasp, though it was only now that he truly noticed it. 

The fire from the number of candles he had placed at the center of the table danced and flickered, casting an almost magical light on the small present carefully placed on Shuichi's plate. Its glossy wrappings shone in the firelight and as Eiri stared at it he felt as if the thing was taunting him just because….

Shuichi wasn't home yet.

Gingerly, Eiri allowed himself to glance up the clock. He didn't want to look, to know how long he had been sitting there quietly, smoking, as he waited for his pink-haired idiot. And when he read the time he knew just why he didn't want to.

__

Ten thirty;It was ten-thirty in the evening and Shuichi wasn't home yet. At the thought, he almost bolted from his seat, wanting so much to call Shuichi to tell him he _had_ to go home at this instant, no matter what he was doing. Ten thirty was just awfully late for one possessive boyfriend.

There was an unusually loud tick and he checked the clock, frowning when he read the time once more; Ten thirty-one and still no Shuichi. 

He had never really written anything directly for Shuichi. _Shining Collection_ was _for_ Shuichi but he gave the song to Tohma and since Shuichi had never asked him to write songs for him, he never bothered with it. But now he had, finally, and he couldn't wait for Shuichi to see the song he had written for him. 

Ten thirty-two and still no Shuichi.

He had never dedicated a book to Shuichi and even told his pink-haired lover that was one of the things he shouldn't count on _ever_ happening. Shuichi had been disappointed but was quick to accept it, telling him he didn't mind at all since he had the real thing; him. Shuichi had told him his actions were like 'constant dedications' to him. Eiri smiled, the idiot liked to think he made his stoic lover's world go round just like it did his. 

Ten thirty-three and still no Shuichi.

And maybe he was right.

Eiri had never said 'I love you' to Shuichi directly. They both knew actions spoke louder than words but right now, Eiri was regretting to have never told Shuichi those three simple words. 

__

Three years. Three years and he had never once told Shuichi those three words clearly, directly, proudly…. 

Ten thirty-four and still no Shuichi.

He was missing, forgetting something important and when he closed his eyes and rose from his seat, he realized he had never really forgotten it at all. Quietly, he walked over to where the light switch was and turned the lights on before walking back to the dining table and putting the candles off. 

Ten thirty-five and still no Shuichi.

He stared at the empty chairs and the table before quietly tilting his head to the clock's direction. "Ten thirty-six," he said out loud before turning away and heading towards the leather sofas. He sat himself down and absentmindedly placed his hand on the spot where Shuichi used to sleep in whenever he kicked him out of their room. It almost felt warm under his touch.

He closed his eyes and leaned back before breaking into quiet, bitter laughter when he remembered, once more, why Shuichi wouldn't make it tonight, no matter how hard he worked to make it special. 

"Happy Valentines, Eiri," he whispered quietly as he stared at the ceiling, before taking a deep drag from his cigarette, closing his eyes and slowly blowing the smoke from his lungs. 

"Happy Valentines, Shuichi." He said finally after a long period of pregnant silence and he wondered if, somehow, his lover could hear him from where he was. 

Death was an awfully distant place.

.

.

.

.

~**end**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yes, _that_ again. *hides grin* Just in case someone's wondering, _yes_ this is sort of connected to my other fanfic, **_Yuki_**. I just wanted to write about Eiri and how he felt when he realized it's almost been a year (I think the accident happened around June or so…) and it's V-day! Don't you feel sorry for him? I know, I take perverse pleasure in torturing Eiri…. Um… anyway, **Happy Valentines Day** everyone! And um… Shu-chan isn't really dead… I think…

Was listening to; Utada Hikaru – Deep River, Final Distance and First Love + Chihiro Onitsuka – Rasen, Shine, and Infection.

^_^


End file.
